My Skin
by 1Hirotamoy1
Summary: It's terrifying isn't it, not only what you see when i draw, but when you look at me i know your scared...but who wouldnt be...im untouchable. when i think back on it though there is some one though...5. 5x6 songfic


Hi guys it's me, I just thought this song kinda went with 6 so I made a fic to it. The lyrics might not exactly match up with what I'm going for but it'll have to do. This is a 5x6 and is my first song fic so be gentle.

**The song is called My Skin by Natalie Merchant **

I do not own 9 or this song…even if I want to.

Ok so here we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Untouchable~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here that I don't understand _

All was quiet in the stitchpunk's sanctuary, except for the faint sound of 6's ink stained fingers running along the paper. 6 sat there alone in the cold prison cell they called a "room"; drawing another one of his visions. He was shaking slightly as he drew the familiar shape of the machine, the beast; his fingers tearing into the paper ever so lightly. The vision he had just had was worse then the others…much, much worse.

The drawing was finished and 6 stopped, staring at his work before curling into a ball, head between his knees, sobbing; his hands gripping his knees. His fingers dug into the striped fabric sending small waves of pain through him, but he didn't care. He barely even noticed.

_Your face says these promises _

_Whispered like prayers _

"6," a familiar voice said from behind, as a hand slowly went to 6's shoulder. "What's wrong?" 5 said kneeling down beside him. 6 looked up, shocked to see the other; 6 stared at 5 for what seemed like an eternity before looking away, still shaking. 6's fingers dug deeper into the ink stained fabric, more pain running through his body. "S-stop that 6, you'll hurt yourself." 5 whispered, gently, but firmly grabbing 6's hands.

_I don't need them_

_Because I've been treated so wrong _

6 jerked his hands away from 5 and just turned away, eyes shutting as tight as they possible as his shaking grew worse. 6 wasn't used to his visions being so terrifying, so real. He knew what would happen, and he couldn't stop it. He had to keep his distance so that when it did happen, it wouldn't be that bad, the pain of it wouldn't wrench through his body like he knew it would.

1 and 8 hadn't cared for him since they had first met him, the only reason 6 wasn't thrown to the machines was because of his visions. Nobody cared for him, or at least that's what he thought.

7, 3, and 4 were always exploring, 1 ruling, 8 guarding him, 2 inventing, and 5 helping him. Nobody ever cared for him and it hurt his heart more then anything ever could. No, he couldn't say that. When he needed to be repaired 2 and 5 were always there to help and be kind toward him, but it was 5 in the end who held his hand when the needle went in , and comforted him.

_I've been treated so long _

_As if I'm becoming untouchable _

The only times 6 ever reached out for help most of the others couldn't help, or just wouldn't. He'd been treated like this for so long…When he was having a vision nobody was there to help him, 1 made sure that he stayed far away from others, like he was a disease.

The only times others would be there were the few times when 2 would patch him up and 5 would hold his hand and tell him it would be alright. 6 liked those times when 5 would say that because when he said it 6 would almost believe him. He liked that 5 would hold his hand, it felt so nice to touched by another one of his kind without fear or violence.

_Well content loves the silence _

_It thrives in the dark _

After a vision I usually curled into a ball in the dark corner of my "room". The pictures around me a constant reminder of what had just occurred. All would be silent except for the soft sound of his gears turning or the faint sound of footsteps that he hoped, no, prayed were headed in his direction, so that he could be comforted by one of the others. It never was though.

He was alone after his visions…except for that one time so long ago.

_With fine winding tendrils _

_That strangle the heart _

A few months ago 6 had been alone. He was disoriented after having one of his visions and could hardly see straight. He was running as fast as he could down the streets dodging the humans and machines as he ran. Bombs rained down on the streets and 6 took cover under the remains of a small building. There he held himself tight shaking, sobbing; if he could he would be crying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned with a muffled scream as a hand went over his mouth. "Shh! It's ok, I'm a friend." He lowered his hand from 6's mouth and spoke in whispers "My name is 5 what's yours?"

"6" 6 stated staring at the other who just smiled kindly and nodded.

"Ok 6, it's nice to meet you. Listen we have to get away from understand?" 6 nodded. Then a bomb exploded sending debris everywhere. The two ducked down, 5 and 6 screamed and 6 held himself tightly. "6 we have to go now!" 5 yelled. 6 just shook his head and continued to hold himself. 5 gently grabbed 6's face and made him look at him. "6 it'll be ok please just come with me!" And he did.

_They say that promises sweeten the blow _

_But I don't need them, no _

He had promised that it would be ok but it didn't turn out that way. 5 lost an eye and I lost my freedom and most of my mind.

_I don't need them _

_I've been treated so wrong _

_And now here 5 is again._

"6 why are you shaking?" he said gently putting his hands on the others shoulders. His voice was calmer but filled with concern. "D-did you have a vision?" 6 couldn't help but nod. Then 5's arms wrapped around the shaking stitchpunk in a tight embrace. It felt strangely warm and comforting, but it a foreign feeling.

_I've been treated so long _

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

6 wasn't used to this kind of thing, in fact it kind of scared him. He automatically pulled away in shock from this. "W-what are you doing?" his voice was slightly panicked, but 5 could tell he was trying to be calm. "I'm sorry." 5 said looking away. "I just thought you might need a hug." His voice got quiet.

_I'm the slow dying flower _

_In the frost killing hour _

"Why?" 6 looked at him confused. His voice sounded pleading, like he needed to know the answer.

"I…I just though it would help."

6 stared at him with wide eyes "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because…why wouldn't I?"

"No one else tries to…" 6 looked away and slowly curled back into a ball, chin resting on his knees.

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable _

"I want…I want to help you." 5 stated putting a hand on his shoulder once more. This time thought 6 didn't wish it away, in fact he liked it.

"Why?" 6 questioned again, his tone quiet and hoarse.

"Because 6, I…I care about you."

6 held himself tighter at those words.

_Oh, I need the darkness _

'He's not supposed to care about me, he's lying, he's lying nobody cares about me.' 6 thought as he started shaking harder, hands digging into the already torn striped cloth.

_The sweetness _

5 moved in front of 6; his hands grabbed 6's. He held them tightly and brought them to his chest. "Stop, please, 6, it's ok." When he said it 6 almost believed him, but it wasn't true.

_The sadness _

It would never be ok, everyone would die in the end, he knew, he saw. 6 watched as each one of them died. It would never be-

_The weakness _

5 pulled 6 into a tight hug refusing to let go. 6's shaking was ceased, as he just stared at the other. "6, it's ok, I'm here." And at that the other broke into a fit of dry sobs, not being able to contain them any longer. "5" 6 whispered, still sobbing into 5's chest.

_Oh, I need this _

5 just rubbed the others back soothingly, whispering reassuring words saying that it would be ok. "W-why, why are you doing this? Why do you care?" 6 asked his voice pleading for an answer.

5 stared at him for a moment before looking away and answering, "I care about you, more then you'll ever know" 6 stared at him for a moment before putting a hand to his cheek and making him look at him.

_I need a lullaby _

_A kiss good night _

_Angel sweet love of my life _

6 stared at 5, thinking of what to think, do, or say, but only one thing came to mind. 6 grabbed 5's face, making him look at him as he pressed his mouth to the others.

_Oh, I need this _

5 was shocked for a moment before slowly and shyly returning the kiss. 5 put his hands to 6's shoulders, holding him there as he pressed his mouth harder against his. 6 wrapped his arms around the other, needing to hold him.

The feelings running through 6 new and scary, but still amazing. He didn't know why he did what he did but he knew that it was what he had to do at that moment. But then the memories of the vision hit him.

_I'm the slow dying flower _

_In the frost killing hour _

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable _

6 quickly pulled and yelled at 5 to "Get out! Get out, now!" he felt like he was being torn in two. One side of him wanting to be with 5 and the other knowing what would happen if he was. He knew the pain that would come in the end.

5 just stared at 6 confused and tried to talk to him but 6 just kept yelling at him to get out.

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before? _

_All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored _

_Your face saying promised whispered like prayers _

6 felt like he was going to die. He hated this feeling as he stared at 5's confused hurt face. It was for the best and he knew it, but still…he remembered how sweet 5 always was. The way he would hold 6's hand and how he and 2 would occasionally come for visits; it had made him so happy just to see 5 '…and here he is again trying to help, but I just keep telling him to leave! Why, why do I have to know these things? WHY!'

6 stopped thinking as 5's arms wrapped around from behind. "Please 6 don't make I-I,"

_I don't need them _

_Oh, I need the darkness _

'I'm a loner, nobody should care about me, why can't they just leave me in my corner to rust?' 6 thought as 5's grip became tighter. 'I don't need anyone…all I need is the darkness, that's what I deserve.' 6 knew it wasn't true, he needed, more then he needed anyone else in the world. 'Please, don't leave me.' 6 thought gripping onto 5's arms, tearing lightly into the fabric. 5 must have been in pain but said nothing about it.

_The sweetness _

"I love you!" 5 yelled clinging as tightly as he could to 6, as if he would disappear if he didn't. 6 stopped and stared forward for a moment before looking back to 5, whose eye was shut tightly, as if expecting the worst. "Y-you what?" 6 asked staring at the one eyed man as he opened his eye. "I love you." He said almost in a whisper.

_The sadness_

_The weakness _

6's heart hurt so much. 5 couldn't love him, no one could, but…when he would say it, it sounded sincere. He…he really did mean it, but 6 knew it couldn't be, not after the last vision. "5…"

"I love you." 5 repeated once again. 6 could feel him shaking, and could hear how his voice trembled in fear of what 6 would say in response. 6 turned quickly and pushed 5 down on his bed. 5's eye widened in fear as 6 pounced on him and grabbed his chest.

_Oh, I need this _

_I need a lullaby _

_A kiss good night_

6 stared at the other for a moment before pushing his mouth to his for another hungry kiss. He needed this. He needed 5. 5 was shocked only for a moment before returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around him.6 heart pounded as the other kissed back. 6 pressed himself closer to the other craving more of the sensation that was filling him.

_Angel sweet love of my life _

_Oh, I need this _

5 knew how he felt toward 6 and didn't regret this kiss for a moment. He had always loved 6 ever since the day he first met him out on the battle field. He looked out for 6 even if he didn't know it. 5 would watch the painter if he wasn't with 2 or working on something. He like watching 6 silently as he drew and hummed to himself. 5 had helped take care of 6 when he was injured as well. 5 smiled at the memory of holding 6's hand each time he would come for repairs. He had always enjoyed it.

_Well is it dark enough _

_Can you see me _

_Do you want me _

_Can you reach me _

5 and 6 separated and stared at each other. 6 buried his head into 5's chest and clung to him tightly. 6 remembered all the times 5 had been there for him.

_Oh, I'm leaving _

A wave of sadness washed over 6 as he realized that he was doing exactly what he wasn't supposed to.

_You better shut your mouth _

_And hold your breath _

_And kiss me now _

5 kissed 6 one more time as the two slowly slid down and relaxed on 6's bed. 5 stroked 6's face lovingly and held the other close.

_And catch your death _

6 new what would happen, but now as he stared up at 5, it didn't matter what would happen, he couldn't change it, and he would have to make the most of the time they had left. 6 cuddled closer to 5 still clinging to him, wishing that this moment would last forever, wishing that he could stay in 5's arms forever. He knew it wouldn't, he'd seen 5's death. If he could cry he probably would right now.

_Oh, I mean this _

"6, I love you." 5 whispered. Stroking the others face lightly. 6 looked up at the others face and smiled. All other thoughts went away at 5's words. 'He means it.' 6 thought happily.

_Oh, I mean this_

"I love you to." 6 said clinging to the other tightly. 'I really do love you,5.' 6 thought, as he slowly relaxed into the others arms. "I'll love you till the day I die." He whispered into 5's chest.

He knew that it would be over soon, that there lives would end, but when he thought about it more he realized it wasn't the end, it was just the beginning. When they died they could be together forever.

6 fell to sleep and had vision, one of he and 5 floating up into the sky together as souls, when it was all over. He smiled at 5 and 5 smiled back grabbing his hand like he had all those time when he was being repaired, and they floated together, free. Only three words were exchanged but they meant more then a million others "I love you."

Ok, well I hoped you liked it, it kind of made me a bit sad and happy writing this, but oh well it's done. Please tell me what you think and don't forget to read my other stories! Ttyl R&R and ily!


End file.
